Pink Princess meet ECA
by Rven23
Summary: Inspired story from Rising One-Wing Lion in Eostia by Danteinfernus. A one-shot story of Princess Prim meeting the ECA.


**Yoow! Wassup readers technically I will publish Red Alert 3 crossover Familiar of Zero. Don't worry because I making progress of the story. So basically I got an idea of making a one-shot story about Generals ROTR and Kuroinu. I been inspired of the story entitled: "Rising One-Wing Lion of Eostia" by Danteinfernus. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Command and Conquer General and Kuroinu**

 **Prim's POV**

As I ran to the dark forest the Black Dog are chasing me, my eyes are now wet of crying I can still hear my big sister scream to me to run away.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I can see the Black Dog and monsters charging to the castle's gate the knights is trying to hold them off but it failed._ _As the Black Dog and the monsters got inside the castle._

 _Both me and my big sister run to the secret passage where a secret exit of the castle. But we been spotted._ _Then my big sister suddenly hug me and told me._

 _"You must run, I buy you some time" my big sister said._

 _"No! I won't leave you" I said._

 _"As your big sister I order you to run" she said to me._

 _"What about you?" I ask._

 _"Don't worry as long you live, I will find you, I promise" Alicia said._

 _Then we hear a shout and see the Black Dog._

 _"There they are"_

 _"After them"_

 _"Stop right there!"_

 _My big sister grab her sword and look on me._

 _"Go run!" Alicia said._

 _I just nod and run, as I running I can hear the echo of fighting of the Black Dogs and my sister, then a loud thud I hear. I stop running and hear a voice of one of the Black Dog more likely the leader and my sister talking._

 _"So Princess Alicia, what are you going to do now" one of the Black Dog I hear._

 _"Shut up you traitor!" my sister said._

 _"Ohhh! I like your attitude there princess" the same Black Dog leader said._

 _"What do you want?!" Alicia said._

 _"Where is your sister?" the Black Dog leader ask._

 _"I never tell you scum" Alicia said._

 _"Too bad" the Black Dog leader said._

 _Then I hear a large stomp of feet with a snarl, and I heard most of the Black Dog snickered. Then I hear the same Black Dog talked to my sister again._

 _"Will your hard to answer our question how about a little entertaining for us" the Black Dog leader said._

 _"What do you mean?" my sister said._ _Then I hear the stomping grow larger then I hear my sister scream in fear a little._

 _"Why is there an orcs in here?" my sister ask._

 _I only just hear the evil laughed of the Black Dogs and the ogres. Then I hear my sister speak again._

 _"What are you doing you foul beast. Kyyyaaaaahhh" my sister scream in pain._

 _My eyes widen and cover my mouth to silent my scream, I continue to hear my sister scream in pain. And I thought to myself what did they do to my big sister?_

 _As I back away I accidentally trip myself._

 _"Ouch" I said to myself._

 _One of the Black Dogs hear my voice._

 _"Hey did you hear that?" one of the Black Dog soldiers ask._

 _When I try to get up, one of the Black Dog soldier spotted me._

 _"Hey I found the princess" one of the Black Dog soldier said who spotted me._

 _"Get her!" the Black Dog leader ordered his men._

 _Suddenly my sister scream top of her lungs._

 _"Run Prim Run!" Alicia said to me while in pain._

 _Just like she said I run away not looking back but the Black Dogs chases until the end of the passage. When I got out in the passage I run to the dark forest._

 ** _Flashback End_**

As by now I still run and run to the forest being chase by the Black Dog soldiers. But luck is not with me, I trip in the branch of a tree making me fall in the ground. As I get up I see the Black Dogs surround me. Then the Black Dog leader step in.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys" the leader said.

The Black Dog soldiers look at me with lust. The leader approach me and order his man.

"Boys grab her" the leader order his men.

They obey him and grab my arms and legs so I can't escape they lay me in the dirt facing the sky. The leader unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and I can see his hard member ready to enter me, then he order his men again.

"Alright boys, spread her legs for me" the leader order his man again.

Just like he ordered the Black Dog soldiers spread open my legs showing my lower undergarment. All I can see is that the Black Dogs just laughing at me. And then I remember my sister promise, I started to cry because I just failed her. The commander remove my lower undergarment showing my womanhood and position himself ready to enter me. I helplessly whimpering for help.

"Somebody help me" I said while crying.

 **(AN: How old is she? I hope I don't get hit by the FBI)**

 **Frank Jaeger's POV**

This is fucking great, why? Will long story short the ECA base suddenly transported to another world in medieval time where magic and fantasy creature exist and my CO ordered me to have recon in this world, what a good day, enter sacrasm there.

Will back to my mission, me and my units; Viking Venom, fifteen Felin Rifleman, eight Panzerfaust Soldiers, three Combat Medic, and one Attack Dog. Are in look out for civilians or hostiles we bring some vehicles; Bloodhound, Lnyx APC and Pandur IFV.

As we investigate our surrounding, me and my men heard laughing from the forest we check if we see some people. But to our surprised we see some soldier armed in primitive weapon like swords, spears and axes, what make us surprised or me getting angered is that because one of the soldier or more likely a leader trying to rape a underage girl.

"Command this is Jaeger, we see some soldiers here, one of the soldier more likely a leader is trying to rape a girl. Authorize to fire the hostiles" I said to the command.

"Jaeger this is Command you have the authorize to fire the hostiles" the Command said to me.

"Copy that command, Jaeger out. Alright boys fire any hostile except the girl" I order my man in the comm.

"Yes sir" they said to their comm.

We ready our weapon and aim to the enemy.

 **No one's POV**

 **(Play Music: Command and Conquer Generals - Main Theme)**

The ECA soldier readying their weapon as they aim to unknown enemy, they hear the girl crying for help while their enemy just laughing to her. Then Frank give the command to fire.

"Weapons Free!" Frank said in his comm.

The Felin Rifleman fire their assault rifle at the enemy. The enemy on other hand was surprise because one by one they killed easily. Some of the group of enemy try to attack the ECA soldiers but the Panzerfaust Soldier and Bloodhound take them down killing them more in number. The Attack Dog charge to the leader who attempt to rape the girl and bite the face killing him instantly.

 **Prim's POV**

As the leader almost rape me I just heard a loud explosion behind the trees and bushes, one by one the Black Dogs killed instantly. I see some hole on one of the black dogs body.

Then I got surprise to see a some unknown soldiers wearing a unknown clothes carrying some metal rods and others are carrying large metal rods in their shoulder, I see a metal carriage with a long tube on top spit fire killing the black dog, lastly I see a metal golem carrying metal rod killing the black dog with ease.

Then a big black and brown dog charging on us. It then bite off the leader's face killing him. I am beyond astonish right now.

 **No one's POV**

As the ECA soldiers fight their enemy, they see three big green-skin monster carrying a club, it try to attack the soldiers, but the ECA soldiers have quick reflex so they can easily dodge the attack.

"What is that thing?" one of the Felin Rifleman ask.

"I think those are orcs" Frank answer.

"What should we do?" a Combat Medic ask.

"Let the Viking Venom to the trick" Frank said.

As he said the Viking Venom aim his weapon to the orcs and fire, when it hit to the orcs it exploded destroying their body in a million pieces.

The other enemy surrender peacefully, but the ECA soldiers don't take prisoners because of their attempting to rape the girl so they shoot them. Frank order the Combat Medics to check the girl condition if she was okay.

 **(Music End)**

 **Prim's POV**

I've being approach by three man wearing a strange clothes with a red cross in their arm carrying a strange steel rod. Then one of them ask me questions.

"Are you okay little girl?" one of them ask.

"Yeah thank you for saving me" I said.

"Just doing our job" he said.

As they trying to check my condition. One of them approach me, he looks like their leader because he did not wear like the other soldiers that save me. He then talked to me.

"The names Frank Jaeger from ECA" the man introduce himself to me.

"I'm Princess Prim Fiorire" I introduce myself.

"Princess? Will, what is happening here your majesty?" Mr. Jaeger ask me.

So I told them what is happening about the dark elf queen, the seven shield alliance and the Black Dogs and its Sex Empire. I then ask him too about his army then he told me about his world, their war and how they transported here in Eostia. I was surprised what he said. Then a small black box suddenly speak.

 **No one's POV**

Frank told to his CO about the world and what is happening he was ordered to go back in the base with the princess.

"Roger that" Frank said.

"Hey! Your majesty" Frank called Prim

"Yes?" Prim said.

"My CO told me to bring yo back to the base" Frank said.

"Go to your base? Can your leader help me save my sister, friend and my people?" Prim ask.

"Our General would love to help you, your in?" Frank said.

"Okay" Prim said.

In that Prim followed the ECA soldiers back to their base so that she can help her sister, friends and people from the tyrant of Black Dog and its Sex Empire.

"Don't worry everyone I will save you all" Prim said promising herself.

 **END**

 **I hope you like it guys, that is the one-shot story of Generals ROTR and Kuroinu. Don't worry because I making progress of the Red Alert 3 crossover Familiar of Zero so just wait. See you all and goodbye.**


End file.
